What Harry Found Out
by tickle me emox3
Summary: Before his fifth year ends, Harry learns his destiny from Luna. ootp spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story line and maybe a new character or two.  
  
A/n: This is my first fan fiction so don't go too hard on me please.  
  
A/n: I am going to change the story line around a little (so don't have a cow. ) Chapter 1: Back at Hogwarts  
  
After what Harry Potter had just seen he was too tired to do anything. Harry Potter was a 15-year-old boy who was famous because he is the only known wizard to have survived an attack by Voldemort. Harry had been telaported back to Hogwarts. That night he had seen his godfather, Sirius Black, die in a battle against the evil death eaters of Voldemort. Harry had had enough. When he was just a baby his parents had died because of he-who-should-not-be-named. Now his godfather, too. Nobody knew the pain a despair he was going through. At least that's what he thought.  
  
Luna L. was a girl a year younger than Harry. She had an idea of what Harry was going through. She had lost her mother at age 9. All she had was her dad left, and he was barely home. Even at Christmas he was never there anymore. Luna's dad worked for the Quibbler, a magazine in the wizarding world.  
  
After Harry spoke to the headmaster, Dumbledore, he went straight to bed only to be awoken by the scenes of what had happened. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had all seen Sirius die. They all did their best to keep it on the down low, but they could sense his pain. That morning Harry came down to breakfast late.  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall everything paused. "What are you looking at?" Harry asked. Just as suddenly as it had stopped everyone went back to what they had been doing. Harry slowly walked to his place at the Gryffindor table. "Morning Harry" said Luna as he took his place next to her. "Hi" said Harry. He looked so depressed that it made Luna want to cry. "Are you feeling up to classes today? I'm sure that if you talk to Dumbledore he'd let you skip them." "Look Luna. I don't want to talk about it." "You know what would help... a walk on the grounds." Then before Harry could protest, she dragged him outside. While outside Harry sighed. Why me, Why me he thought to himself. A few minutes later Luna said "Harry you should talk about what your feeling right now. Trust me, it helps" "I told you I don't want to talk about it," Harry screamed at her "Just leave me alone." With that Harry ran as fast as he could as far as he could. He ran from everything; his past, his grief, his future. When he stopped he sat on the grass and closed his eyes. Harry thought about what he had just done, but soon he would have bigger problems. When he opened his eyes a dark figure was standing over him. "Hello Harry" said a voice. Harry gulped. He couldn't recognize the voice. Slowly he got up and saw...  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Luna still stood at the spot where Harry had left her. "This is all my fault. I should've known this would happen."she thought to herself. Luna wanted to go inside now but she didn't have the strength. All she could was sit on the stairs and cry. "Oh my gosh Luna. What's wrong" asked a concerned friend. Luna was startled by the sudden presence of her best friend Ginny Weasley. "Oh Ginny. I tried to help Harry cope with his lose, but he yelled at me." Luna said through sobs. "Maybe you should just wait a while." "I guess so. Thanks Ginny." "Any time." Together they headed up to the common room. While they were walking they heard Dumbledore making an announcement in the Great Hall. "Student's of Hogwarts lend me your ears. Today I have the pleasure of introducing our new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher.  
  
ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§ï§  
  
A/n: Don't worry it gets better.  
  
A/n: Thanks Kat198 for your review( I appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl and Guy

A/n: My story sucks. A/n: If I repeat anything that's because I wrote my story on paper differently.  
  
Chapter 2: The mystery people revealed...and because I couldn't come up with a better name.  
  
... He saw the one and only...drumroll please...Tonks. She looked different. Her hair wasn't dyed and her clothes weren't ripped. It was amazing; she was like a whole new person. "Hiya Harry. You like the new look" she said as she embraced him. "Hey," he said rather cheerfully, "You look great. Why are you here though?" "Come on in and you'll see." Then Tonks grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "What is up with everyone dragging me everywhere? Indoors...outdoors...sheez" Harry thought to himself.  
  
While Tonks was getting ready for something, he looked for Luna. He saw her with Ginny at the front. Harry was relieved to see she didn't look to upset. "Luna, you have the afternoon off, right" asked Ginny. "Yeah. Why?" "I just wanted someone to be there with me when Madame Pomfrey heals my leg." "Okay I'll be there."  
  
Tonks was nervous. She had taught herself things but never so many children. She straightened her velvety blue cloak and hat. "Okay. I can do this," she said under her breath. With a confident step she made her way to the faculty. After almost tripping on a stair she took her seat. "I would like you to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks." "Hello everyone. I'm Professor Tonks. As you can see I'm very nervous. If you all listen to me we could be best friends. I see so many unfamiliar faces and yet I know a handful of you." As she said this she glanced at Harry, Ginny, and Luna.  
  
After the "ceremony" Luna and Harry headed off too their first classes. Harry looked at his schedule.  
  
First period: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw (all 4th and 5th years), Second Period: Herbology with Slytherin, Third Period: Double Potions with Ravenclaw (all 4th and 5th years), Fifth Period: Charms, Rest of the Day off...  
  
Luna's schedule looked similar.  
  
First Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor (with all 4th and 5th years), Second Period: Transfiguration, Third Period: Double Potions with Gryffindor (all 4th and 5th years), Fifth Period: Free Period, Rest of the Day off...  
  
Harry had no one to walk to class with considering most of his friends weren't able to go to classes that day. At least class was with Tonks. As Harry entered the classroom he caught a glimpse of Luna. Tonks set up an arrangement of the seats. They now sat at tables, which was strange to them. Harry was placed at a table with Gryffindors Seamus and Hannah. There was a Ravenclaw sitting with them too. Her name was Alycia Abreu. Alycia or Aly as they called her was from America. She had gone to a secret wizarding school on weekends in NYC, but she transferred. "Hello everyone. I'm Professor Tonks. Dumbledore was telling me what you were doing but I wanna do something fun. Our headmaster has invited a friend in to talk about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of you probably remember him. He used to work here. Now lets give a warm welcome to Mr. Remus Lupin." Then there was a cracking noise and Lupin appeared in the room. Several people gasped and Aly even screamed. Where she had come from no one knew that trick. "Hello students of Hogwarts. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I recognize many of you. Harry, Seamus, Hannah, etc. Good to see you again." He winked at Harry. "Now please give him your attention," said Tonks, "You may learn something." So Aly and Harry got to know each other while Lupin talked. They decided to meet up after Harry's last class for lunch. Luna stared at them from her seat. She had a new kid at her table to. His name was Landen Gonzalez. Hey was a 5th year. Aly was a 4th year. The class ended and Tonks dismissed them. "Harry come here please." "What is it Professor Tonks?" "I see you met my niece Aly. I did that on purpose. That is also why I sat Lupin's nephew with Luna. Aly is year older and Landen is your age. Please try to get along with them. They just moved from America." "I'll try Professor." "Now if I were you I'd hurry to Herbology. Bye." "Bye." Then Harry ran to go meet Landen. Since they were in the same house and year their classes were the same. "Hi. I'm Harry" he said when he found Landen. "Hi. I guess you know that I'm Landen. I've heard a lot about you from my uncle." "LOL. I guess he likes me as a student then." "He sure does." "You were talking to Aly right." "Yeah..." "Isn't she great? She also pretty." "I'm eating lunch with her today. Care to join us?" "I'd love to." "After last class meet us by the Great Hall entrance." "You got it." Then they walked off to Herbology together getting to know each other.  
  
A/n: I used a character to portray my friend and me. Hehe. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dementors on the Loose

Disclaimer:  
  
A/n: now the story is going to get better I hope.  
  
All the rest of the classes went by in a blur. Luna was thinking of Harry. During his classes he was thinking of her too. Luna got out of her classes earlier than Harry. She met up with Ginny to eat lunch with her. It had gotten and looked like it was going to rain. She had been wandering outside. Luna suddenly noticed there was no one around. She began to panic and started to run. Then out of the forest dementors came charging. Luna screamed as a dementor grabbed her. "Expecto patronum" Harry yelled from the other side of the lake. He hit the dementor. "Luna run. Hurry. Get yourself out of there." "I can't. My legs won't go. Save yourself." "I won't leave you. I care for you to much."  
  
Flashback  
  
Dear Harry,  
Meet me by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We need to talk about our problems so we can get through them.  
~Luna~  
  
Dear Luna,  
I don't need your help. I can get through this on my own. I'm sorry if this letter hurts you but what else can you expect from me?  
~Harry~  
  
End of flash back (which wasn't much of 1 but I added it anywayz)  
  
Setting change: Voldemort's lair. Format changing  
  
Wormtail- "Everything is going accordingly sir." Voldemort- **evil laugh** "Perfect" Wormtail- "What should I do now?" Voldemort- evil glare "Silence you fool. I'm trying to concentrate." Wormtail-"Yes oh mighty evil one." Voldemort-"Do I need to speak in a different language? I said SILENCE." Wormtail-shrinks into corner Voldemort-"Good. Now have them let the girl go. That was just a warning." Wormtail- "Yes almighty cranky one." Voldemort- "Did I say you could speak?" Wormtail- shakes head Voldemort-"That's what I thought. Now go." Wormtail-walks off  
  
Setting: Hogwarts Format change back  
  
Harry sat next to Luna's limp body. "Luna don't do this me. I need you. Please snap out of it." "Harry. Is that you?" "Luna! Thank god your okay. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." "No. It's okay. I'm okay really. Just help me up to common room." On the way Harry found out something unknown even to Luna's dad. 


End file.
